


You Are Not Alone

by M14Mouse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Heroes (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Morrison wasn't too happy to find out that Max got shot. Not at all. Sequel to Where We Met Before (Heroes/Hawaii 5-0 crossover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them  
> Trope bingo prompt: telepathy

The first words that came out of Matt…or rather Agent Morrison's mouth when Max woke up was were you alright?

Quickly followed by the words…Are you insane?!

It was nice to know that this place hasn't completely changed Matt.

"I'm fine, uhhh." He said as his eyes glanced outside of the door. He wanted to say Matt…but he knew better. He had no idea what ears and eyes were outside of the door. Matt's eyes followed his line of sight.

"No one is listening. I am making sure of it."

"I thought that you didn't like to use your powers around too many people," He said.

Would you rather we have our conversation like this?

He snorted as the familiar echo of Matt's voice faded away.

"No. You know how much that drives me insane. You almost gave me an heart attack quite a few times," He said in annoyance.

Matt grinned for a moment before he started pacing. He watched Matt's body language. He didn't need to be a telepath to know that Matt was angry.

"Really, Hiro?! You call this fine?! You have damn super powers for crying out loud. You could use them…I don't know…maybe to save your life," Matt said in frustration.

He sighed softly.

He knew that Matt would be angry. He just didn't know by how much. In fact, he wasn't quite sure how Matt found out. He wasn't planning on telling him this soon. He was going to tell him once he was well enough.

Not in a hospital.

Because that always ended well.

"I didn't have time."

Matt stopped in his track and gave him a look. He knew that look.

'Time…really, Hiro?"

"It was too fast and I didn't realize that she was there. Please…calm down, Matt and let me explain…please, my friend." He said softly.

Matt sighed and took a seat in a nearby chair by his bed.

"Okay…"

He took a deep breath and explained the case in detail from the girl onward.

"And the wife…? Did she make it?" Matt asked.

He shook his head no.

"Damn it…"

"I feel guilty. If I was well enough…"

"Even if you could…you would have blown your cover."

"We couldn't have that." He said gravely.

"We couldn't…" Matt said with a sigh.

A silence fell between them.

"Matt Jr and Molly want to visit," Matt said softly.

"I will be happy to have them once I am well enough," He said with a grin.

"Just…be careful. You are one of the few people left…I…We can't have that. Although, you are going to give me a heart attack before you are done working with the 5-0. I thought my job was more dangerous of the two. I should know better. You have a knack of getting into trouble"

"It wasn't my fault. Honestly, I didn't believe that it would be this dangerous," He said with a protest.

Matt smirked softly.

He heard a knock at the door. He looked away to see at the door.

"Am I interrupted something?" The older man said.

"No…come in. This is Agent Jeff Morrison. This is Commander Joe White." He said.

Matt got up from his chair and offered his hand. Joe took Matt's hand and shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Matt said.

"Nice to meet you as well. I didn't expect Max to have any visitors."

"I came as soon as I heard," Matt said.

The older man nodded his head.

"So, Agent Morrison…what agency do you work for?"

"Customs."

He almost laughed when Joe's eye brow rose.

"I can't imagine how you two cross path."

"It is a long story."

"We have time."

Matt and Joe took a seat at the chairs on either side of him. He grinned as Matt started telling the story.

It was good to be surrounded by friends again.

End


End file.
